pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Lucario 2
Vs. Lucario 2 is the twenty second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 9/29/2017. Story Ian, Piplup and Maylene stand on their sides of the field at the Veilstone City gym. Crystal, Conway, Dawn and Reggie sit on the bleachers while Connally stands in the referee’s box. Reggie: So it’s finally here. Ian versus Maylene. I am actually excited to see Ian go all out on a gym leader. Connally: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer who’s Pokémon are unable to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Maylene: I must admit, I’ve been anticipating this battle all night. Ian: That’s what a battle should be like, right? Desiring it before the beginning. Maylene: I guess so. Now to begin. I’ll start with Croagunk! Maylene throws her Pokéball, choosing Croagunk. Croagunk: Cro. Ian: So, she did choose that again. Go, Staravia! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Staravia. Staravia: Staravia! Staravia glares at Croagunk Intimidatingly, as Croagunk shudders in Anticipation. Reggie: This will be interesting. Staravia’s Intimidate ability lowered Croagunk’s Attack strength. Conway: Meaning that Croagunk’s attacks will do less damage with each hit. He plans on overpowering her. Dawn: That will not be that easy a task. Ian: Staravia, let’s start with Quick Attack! Maylene: Low Sweep! Then Poison Jab! Staravia speeds at Croagunk with Quick Attack, while Croagunk waits. He then sweeps his leg around, striking Staravia on the side and sending him flying in that direction. Croagunk then lunges with Poison Jab after Staravia. Ian: Whirlwind! Staravia swings his wings, a Whirlwind picking up and repelling Croagunk. Ian: Now go for Aerial Ace! Maylene: Blast it with Revenge! Staravia speeds up, white energy surrounding it for Aerial Ace. Croagunk braces himself, taking the Aerial Ace as Staravia flies past. Croagunk glows with orange energy, releasing a powerful energy burst that envelops the field. Staravia is slammed into the ceiling, as he falls injured. Maylene: Now hit it with Cross Chop! Ian: Staravia, Aerial Ace! Croagunk charges in, leaping up with arms glowing white while being crossed. Staravia reorients himself, but is struck by Cross Chop before he can fly for Aerial Ace. Staravia bounces off the ground, extending his wings to catch himself. Ian: Fine. Let’s end this with Brave Bird! Maylene: Low Sweep! Staravia flies forward, being enveloped in a powerful blue aura. Croagunk holds his ground, waiting patiently. Dawn: She’s trying to repel that level of attack?! Crystal: There’s no way! Reggie: It’ll have to be timed just right. Conway: Even then, the reduction in Croagunk’s attack power may inhibit the success of the attempt. Staravia is almost on top of Croagunk, as he swings Low Sweep. The attack hits Staravia on the side of the head, him using his foot to divert Staravia to the side. The energy from Brave Bird slams into Croagunk as he does this, knocking him back defeated. Staravia takes a little bit of recoil damage from the attack. Connally: Croagunk is unable to battle! The winner is Staravia! Maylene returns Croagunk, her smile remaining. Maylene: Nicely done. But our true battle has yet to begin. Go Gallade! Maylene throws her Pokéball, choosing Gallade. Gallade: Gallade! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. Conway: Evolved form of Kirlia? Ian: Staravia! Go for Aerial Ace! Maylene: Slash! Staravia speeds forward with Aerial Ace, while Gallade runs forward and Slashes through Staravia’s Aerial Ace. Staravia keeps soaring and crashes into the wall behind Maylene. He then drops down defeated. Connally: Staravia is unable to battle! (Crying with joy) The winner is Gallade! Ian returns Staravia, smiling. Ian: Piplup. Piplup: (Eager to go) Piplup! Piplup jumps off Ian’s shoulder and lands on the field, posing in a dab. Crystal: Piplup? Conway: His Peck attack will do some good damage. But its the rest of Gallade’s moves I’m worried about. Ian: Piplup, start us off with Bubble Beam! Maylene: Send it back with Confusion! Piplup fires Bubble Beam from his beak, as Gallade holds his arms up in front of him and his eyes glowing blue. Bubble Beam slows to a halt, as it shoots back at Piplup. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, forming a Whirlpool shield in front of it. Maylene: You’re going to try and send it back?! What a tactic! Gallade, use Shadow Sneak! Gallade’s arm is covered in a shadow, as it glows black. Gallade disappears and reappears behind Piplup, using a back hand chop to hit Piplup. Whirlpool breaks as Piplup is knocked forward, taking the full force of Bubble Beam. Dawn: What was that?! Conway: Shadow Sneak. A Ghost type move that can be used in many different manners. Ian: Not bad. Peck! Maylene: Brick Break! Piplup tumbles and rolls to get back to his feet, as Gallade swings his arm down for a Brick Break chop. Piplup is surrounded in a yellow energy face with a beak as the attacks collide, pushing each other back. Maylene: Blocked with that little movement?! Ian: Bubble Beam! Maylene: Confusion! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, but Gallade catches it with Confusion. Ian: Bide! Gallade shoots Bubble Beam back at Piplup, him entering a fetal position and glows with a white aura with each hit. Maylene: In that case, let’s finish this up! Gallade, Brick Break! Gallade swings his arm, striking Piplup with Brick Break and slamming him into the ground. A red aura forms that releases a white energy blast, completely enveloping Gallade. Gallade falls out of it defeated. Connally: Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup! Ian: Good job. Piplup: (Panting heavily) Lup. Maylene: Okay. Time to get serious. Lucario, go! Maylene throws her Pokéball, choosing Lucario. The two share a similar stance. Ian: Alright. Piplup, go for Peck! Maylene: Aura Sphere! Piplup charges forward with Peck, as Lucario forms a sphere of aura between its hands. It throws the Aura Sphere, Piplup colliding head on with Peck. Aura Sphere is broken when Lucario appears in front of Piplup, aura bone in hand. Lucario spins the bone and uppercuts Piplup, sending him flying back past Ian and into the wall. Piplup slides down defeated. Connally: Piplup is unable to battle! (Crying with joy) Which means the winner is Lucario! Maylene: Yes! Excellent timing! Lucario: Hur-rah! Ian: (Returning Piplup) I agree with you. This is the real battle now. Riolu, I choose you! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu has a battle stance, as if ready to go. Riolu: Rio! Reggie: This seems like a big risk. Using Riolu against its evolved form? He would’ve had better luck with Chimchar. Conway: Ian sees this as much as a training exercise as anything. Riolu desired this battle, so Ian is using the chance to push Riolu past its current strength. Reggie: So he sees battling others as the test to get stronger, instead of just the result of becoming stronger. Ian: Feint to Force Palm! Maylene: Lucario, block it with Bone Rush! Riolu speeds forward with Feint, as Lucario forms an aura bone, swinging it at Riolu. Riolu comes to a dead stop as the bone strikes the ground, then it keeps running forward. Riolu’s palm radiates a blue aura, as it goes to thrust its palm forward. Lucario twists its wrist, moving the Bone Rush up and striking Riolu from the side, swatting it away. Riolu lands on its feet, with Lucario charging right at it. Ian: Dodge with Quick Attack! Lucario jabs the Bone Rush forward several times, Riolu dodging each time. Lucario then does a large swing, Riolu forced to jump over it. Maylene: Metal Claw! The Bone Rush fades away as one of Lucario’s paws is encased in Metal Claw. It jumps up and strikes Riolu with it, spiking it to the ground. Ian: Roll out, then go for Force Palm! Riolu rolls out of the attack and speeds forward in an instant. Lucario lands when Riolu strikes its chest with Force Palm, a burst of aura shooting out of its back. Lucario skids back from the damage. Lucario: Hur-rah! Maylene: Such power! I think it’s time for us to take the advantage. Use Power-Up Punch! Ian: Block it with Force Palm! Lucario’s fist glows with an orange aura, as it goes to punch Riolu. Riolu blocks it with Force Palm, the aura burst repelling the two of them. Reggie: That Riolu is strong. The amount of aura that was released in that one Force Palm attack was incredible. Conway: Riolu has always had a large amount of power behind that attack. Crystal: Its aura level must be pretty high. Ian: Quick Attack to Force Palm! Maylene: Use Aura Sphere! Riolu speeds forward with Quick Attack, palm glowing with aura. Lucario forms an Aura Sphere between its paws and fires it at Riolu. Riolu maneuvers to the side to dodge it, but the Aura Sphere swerves and hits it dead on, knocking it away. Riolu gets up, Lucario towering over it. Maylene: Bone Rush! Lucario forms Bone Rush and strikes Riolu like a golf ball, it going flying into the air and hitting the ceiling. Riolu begins to fall as Lucario jumps at it with Metal Claw, the attack being larger than before. Crystal: Why is it so much bigger?! Reggie: Power-Up Punch raises a Pokémon’s Attack. So it’s stronger than it was at the beginning of the battle. Conway: Sorta fitting. The longer the battle goes, the more powerful its aura becomes. Ian: Force Palm! Riolu blocks one paw of Metal Claw with Force Palm, as Lucario spikes Riolu to the ground with its other one. Riolu bounces off the ground as Lucario falls at it with Metal Claw, striking it again. Maylene: Aura Sphere! Riolu struggles to stand up, as Lucario blasts it at close range with Aura Sphere. The explosion sends Riolu tumbling back, stopping right by Ian’s feet. Riolu, injuries apparent on its body, stands up. Its legs are wobbly while it holds one of its arms. Ian: Take a deep breath, Riolu. Focus your aura. Channel it. We’ll decide it with this next attack. Riolu: Rio. Riolu closes its eyes, its appendages rising up. It holds both arms up, as a glowing yellow energy sphere begins to form between its paws. Conway: Is that? Reggie: A Focus Blast! Ian: Alright! Use Focus Blast! Riolu opens its eyes and releases a pulse of aura as it fires Focus Blast, it barreling down the field at Lucario. Lucario is frozen in fear, as the Focus Blast spirals off to the side at the last second, exploding behind Lucario. Lucario looks back at the spot, as does Maylene. Maylene: Such power! If that had hit, then we’d be done for! Dawn: Why did it miss? Conway: Riolu’s aura is so powerful, that it used too much in firing the attack. Don’t forget that it is still a baby Pokémon, and isn’t as proficient as utilizing these types of attacks as compared to Lucario. Maylene: In that case, let us bring this to an end Lucario! Use Power-Up Punch! Ian: Focus Blast! Lucario charges forward with Power-Up Punch, as Riolu forms Focus Blast. It fires the attack, though it veers to the side instantly and goes around Lucario. Lucario doesn’t slow down as Riolu forms another Focus Blast. Lucario is right on top of Riolu, as Riolu fires. The attack veers, soaring right past Lucario’s head. Lucario uppercuts Riolu with Power-Up Punch, sending it up to the ceiling. Ian: Flip and land feet first on the ceiling! Riolu struggles, but flips and manage to land on its feet on the ceiling. Ian: Push off! Then combine Force Palm with Focus Blast! Reggie: Do what?! Maylene: Lucario, don’t let them do it! Use Aura Sphere! Riolu forms a Focus Blast with both paws, then moves one paw away. The paw holding Focus Blast glows with blue aura for Force Palm, piercing into the Focus Blast. The Focus Blast glows yellow and blue now as Riolu jumps off the ceiling. Lucario fires Aura Sphere, which Riolu deflects with the Focus Blast Force Palm. It dives directly at Lucario, who swings a Power-Up Punch. The two stalemate for a moment, but Riolu pushes through, striking Lucario hard. The Focus Blast size enlarges as all the aura is released, blasting Lucario back, tearing up the wooden floors and sending Lucario through the wooden wall. Everyone stands and gasps, as Maylene and Connally go through the hole to check on Lucario. It lies defeated. Connally: Uh, Lucario is unable to battle! Which means the winner is Riolu and the victor is Ian! Riolu drops to the ground, Ian catching it as it pants heavily. Ian: That was an excellent battle Riolu. Good job fighting all the way. Riolu: Rio. Maylene helps Lucario stand, as they walk back into the room. Ian: Sorry about the damage there. Maylene: Don’t be. That Riolu of yours has an incredible amount of power! I don’t even understand how! Ian: I may. Hey Conway. Choose Leafeon and use Attract. Conway: Huh? Okay. Leafeon, come out and use Attract! Conway opens his Love Ball, choosing Leafeon. Leafeon: Leaf! Leafeon winks her eyes, releasing several energy hearts. Some of them hit Riolu, leaving her unaffected. Lucario is hit and is infatuated. Maylene: So they’re opposite genders. So what? Ian: I’ve been told that aura control is stronger in females compared to males. I’ve wondered about it for a while now, but this battle confirmed that Riolu’s aura levels were higher than your Lucario’s. That was the only logical explanation. Dawn: Are you saying that your Riolu was stronger than Lucario because, she’s a girl? Riolu: (Proud) Rio. Ian: That may not be the only factor, but it did help. Maylene: Either way, you’ve humbled both of us. Now, we will continue to work hard for the day we can have a rematch. Right Lucario? Lucario: (Weakly) Hur. Maylene: And Connally. If you would. Connally: Of course Ms. Maylene. Young Ian. On Ms. Maylene’s behalf I am proud to present to you the Cobble Badge! Connally holds out the Cobble Badge, as Ian takes it. Ian: Thank you. And I look forward to the day we battle again. Main Events * Ian battles and defeats Maylene, earning the Cobble Badge. * Ian's Riolu learns Focus Blast. * Ian's Riolu is revealed to be female, while Maylene's Lucario is revealed to be male. Characters * Ian * Maylene * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Reggie * Connally Pokémon * Staravia (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Croagunk (Maylene's) * Gallade (Maylene's) * Lucario (Maylene's) * Leafeon (Conway's) Trivia * Gallade is the Pokémon added to Maylene's team to make her gym battles a three on three challenge. ** Piplup was the one of Ian's Pokémon added to the gym battle due to the addition of Gallade. ** Piplup appeared to resemble the battle in the anime, where Dawn's Piplup managed to stop an Aura Sphere. * Ian's Riolu having no control over her Focus Blast attack is based off Ash's Scraggy in the anime. * All of Maylene's confirmed Pokémon are male. This is based off all of her in-game teams having more males on them than females. * The idea that females are stronger in aura manipulation was first stated in Vs. Battle Tower, being the source of Anabel's ability to understand Pokémon. This is exhibited here by Riolu's abnormally powerful aura attacks. ** Hints of female usage of aura stems back as far as Vs. Kadabra, where Sabrina's psychic powers (often related to aura) were so strong she lost control of them. ** The reason that Ian has never displayed the ability to directly manipulate aura is because of this trait. He would have to train in it to be proficient in it, like Riley. *** He can still manipulate his own aura around him, and can interpret the signals from Riolu sensing it. * Maylene's Lucario getting stronger as the battle progressed is based off the Super Smash Bros series, where Lucario's aura goes up as it takes more damage. * Riolu's combo move, Force Palm Focus Blast, was inspired by the Rasengan from the manga Naruto. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles